


JaeYong 3

by hchnsunflower



Series: Red Series [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchnsunflower/pseuds/hchnsunflower
Summary: When they got home, Taeyong puts Jaehyun on bed but when to Jaemin first and let him sleep comfortably as he assured that he'll be staying with him, but as soon as Jaemin fell asleep Taeyong went to Jaehyun's room.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Red Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848928
Kudos: 28





	JaeYong 3

When they got home, Taeyong puts Jaehyun on bed but when to Jaemin first and let him sleep comfortably as he assured that he'll be staying with him, but as soon as Jaemin fell asleep Taeyong went to Jaehyun's room.

"Drunk boy" he utters as he sat near Jaehyun. The younger one removes his arm on his face and looks at Taeyong.

"Why the hell are you still here? Leave will you" he tells. It made Taeyong rolls his eyes at him. "I will but I also promised Jaemin to cook him breakfast, so I'm staying here" Taeyong says, smiling at him.

Jaehyun got up and removes his white shirt and belt. "Wow, it's like your asking me to have sex with you" Taeyong utters looking at Jaehyun. He bite his lower lip and smirks.

"Why? You want to?" Jaehyun ask as he removes his pants. He turns around to se Taeyong's reaction. "If you want—" Taeyong stops when Jaehyun moves to him and gave him a kiss.

Taeyong lick his lower lip and glance at Jaehyun. "If your younger brother wakes up, we are doomed." he tells.

"Then lets go inside the bathroom. Let's go take a shower" Jaehyun commands. He immediately pulls Taeyong and both went inside the bathroom.

Taeyong immediately unbuttoned his top as Jaehyun started kissing him on his lips. "You...are..-uhh" Taeyong lets out a soft moan when Jaehyun bite his lower lips. "Shut up, I want to fuck you already" He swears into the older one's ear. 

Taeyong smirks at him and wraps his arms around Jaehyun. "Then do as you please, daddy" he answers back. 

The younger one carries the older one and places him down on the edge of bathtub. Taeyong removes his bottom while Jaehyun does the same.

Jaehyun gave kiss on Taeyong's neck before going down to his stomach. Lick it there going back to the neck, slowly and repeatedly until Taeyong pulls him up to his face and kiss him. Taeyong drowns himself to Jaehyun lips until they fall into the bathtub.

The younger one moans when Jaehyun starts playing with his manhood, he licks it like it was an ice scream and messages it like a soft object, Taeyong was feeling it and but tries to stop it but Jaehyun pulls the trigger when he suck it, and it lead Taeyong to cum.

"To early for that" Jaehyun jokingly says then starts sucking Taeyong's manhood in whole. "F-Fuck....Jae—ugh!" Taeyong moans as he feels pleasure by the way Jaehyun does him.

When Taeyong felt like coming, Jaehyun stops and he immediately positions himself to let Taeyong's dick enter him. "Ugh! Fuck!" Jaehyun swears as he sits down on Taeyong's. He starts moving himself while Taeyong holds his hands, interwined to each other. 

Jaehyun fast his thrust into Taeyong as he moans the older one's name. He didn't care if his brother could here him because all he wants now was to make Taeyong come in him, and so the older one did. Jaehyun goes off to him and pulled Taeyong up to hsi level.

"What the hell are you doing?" Taeyong asks as Jaehyun opens the runninh water. He cupped Taeyong face and torridly kiss him. Both of them became closer until Jaehyun pulls himself away from Taeyong.

He spreads the older one's legs wide as he pulls him closer. He also did the same. Jaehyun smirks as he looks at Taeyong. "Don't tell...your plans some—Ah! Fuck you!" Taeyong curse when Jaehyun insert his manhood into his whole without warning. 

Jaehyun pulls it out and went closer to Taeyong, he positions the older to widen his positon. He then insert his manhood into him. Taeyong holds onto the Jaehyun as Jaehyun thrust to him.

Their bodies were close onto each other, Taeyong embraces Jaehyun as he is being fucked. The older one was yelling in pleasure repeatedly as the younger one deepens his thrust onto hin. He came twice inside but still continued fucking him.

They both change the position. Taeyong was now seating on the edge of the bathtub, while both odf his legs are spread and placed on Jaehyun shoulder, while Jaehyun is standing up, lining his manhood to the other one's hole.

Jaehyun slowly enters Taeyong's hole and deepens himself into him. Taeyong holds on to Jaehyun as he feels his manhood hitting his insides. He yells in pain, tears were falling down on his cheeks, the younger one notices it and wipes it off.

"Don't cry. It won't hurt" Jaehyun assures and Taeyong nods. Jaehyun continues pushing himself more until it hits the spot.

"Shit! Stop, please!" Taeyong command and so Jaehyun did. The younger one immediately removes himself from him and gave Taeyong a hug.

"Shit. I'm sorry." Jaehyun apologize. Taeyong let his tears fall while Jaehyun wipes it. "Taeyong, I'm sorry. I—" 

"No, it's fine. I'm really fine. It's just....fuck" Taeyong suddenly cries. He place his head on Jaehyun shoulders.

The younger one wanted to ask him questions but he didn't. He just let Taeyong stay in the position and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry...I'm just....you know..." Taeyong utters and lets out a sigh. Jaehyun pulls him into a hug and kiss his head.


End file.
